forgotten friends
by keyof stars
Summary: (made up story) Yumemi and Shizuru comes to Earth meeting a group called; Little busters. Is this the first time ot have they met Before? As they stay on Earth they start forgetting why they're there, until strange things start happening and their memorise slowly returns. (crossover between Little busters, Yumemi from planetarian, Shizuru from rewrite and Yui from angel beats)


Chapter 1

Somewhere in cofusion and shadows _

{Shizuru's pov}

I walk in something that seems like a long, dark corridor. There is no light and it feels like I'm being watched.

~crash~

I hear a crash, like someone's breaking a window. Some very familiar voices starts echoing through the corridor. It's the fufun's.

I start running, without knowing were I'm suppose to run to. I trip sometimes but immediatly stands up again.

It's like the corridor has no ending. I run and run without getting anywhere. I hear the voices come closer and I try to run faster. But runs right into the wall as the corridor curves.

I fall backwards. I stay down on the floor, trying to calm down and listening for the voices that suddenly disppeared.

I feel a presence but I can't see anyone. As I stand up, I feel a hand grabbing my leg and makes me fall. I start kicking and struggel to get free. It works, the hand loses its grip around my leg and I fast stands up and runs away.

Growling starts hearing from behind me as I run. So the hand probebly was a part of another 'thing'. I see a weak ligth in what seems to be the end of the corridor.

I start running faster, hoping that the light may lead to a way out of here and that I can reach it before the 'thing' behind me does.

As I reach the light I'm not fast enough to stop and runs right into someone/something and falls backwards painfully hitting the floor.

{yumemi's pov}

I'm walking somewhere, confused, alone. It's so dark.

I think the fufun's are gone now. I've been scared of fufun's my whole life, and now they have been hunting me.

I don't know where I am, but as long as no fufun's are here, I feel safe. I think I'm walking in a hallway, but it's so dark.

I think I hear their voices, I walk faster. I look back, I see them. And they sees me, they come closer and I start to run. I won't let them get me.

I run and run. Suddenly I see a light, I run the fastes I can towards it.

Nearly there, nearly there!

Without noticing the person, I run right into it and then we both fall backwards.

Shizuru and Yumemi and ran into each other and both fell backwards.

"Ow..." Shizuru rubs the back of her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Are you hurt?" Yumemi asks and stands up.

"Yumemi! It's you! I've been searching for you!" Shizuru says as she opens her eyes, she then fast stands up and hugs her.

"I've been searching for you too." Yumemi says and hugs her back. "We should hurry up to get away from here, the fufun's are after me." She let go of Shizuru.

"Me too, or not really the fufun's, more like a 'thing' that's been hunting me." Shizuru says and ends the hug.

Yumemi and Shizuru stays quiet. The voices, growling and footsteps are gone. They look around and finds two doors. One normal made of tree to the right, and one to the left shaped as a tree with a bright light shining out of the keyhole.

"Let's try one door each." Yumemi says. "I will try the left."

"Then I will try the right." Shizuru says. They walk of to the doors and test them.

"locked." Shizuru says and walks away from the door.

"Open!" Yumemi says happy as the door slides open. They walk into the door.

The door leads to a big dark room with a labyrinth and the only lights comes from some lasers thats jumps arounde in the room.

"Are there two openings?" Yumemi asks and stares at the labyrinth opening/s confused.

"That's weird." Shizuru says. "Look it's a key! Up in a ceiling!" She shouts to Yumemi and points at the key that's hanging in a rope high up in the ceiling.

"And there's a ladder!" Yumemi says and points at a tall ladder in the middle of the the labyrinth.

"Alright! Let's take different ways and the first one to reach the middle will help the other!" Shizuru says."And GO!"

The two of them run different ways into the labyrinth. Sizuru nearly got hit by a laser and sees that it leaves burn marks on the floor.

"Watch out for the lasers! Don't get hit by them!" Shizuru screams, hoping that Yumemi hears it.

"A dead end." Shizuru says angry after running the same path for a long time, and even angrier after meeting a dead end fifteen times.

"Shizuru! Up here!" Yumemi screams from the top of the ladder.

"Of course she's first." Shizuru mutters.

"Run to the direction I'm pointing!" Yumemi shouts and starts pointing left and right. "I will help you to the middle."

~crash~

A loud crash echoes through the labyrinth. Shizuru turns around and sees a women coming out from a painting, But only half her body comes out. She starts growling and fast drags herself closer to Shizuru.

"Wait! Is this the thing that hunted me earlier?!" Without an answer Shizuru starts running again. She follows Yumemi's pointings but faster this time. Suddenly the growling stops. Shizuru turns aroun and the women/painting is gone. Instead she feels a cold hand on her right shoulder. She turns her head and sees a mannequin grabbing her shoulder. Worst, the mannequin is headless which makes it even creppier.

The mannequin puts its hand around Shizuru's throat and starts choking her.

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." Shizuru says and starts struggle to get free. Luckily for her, a laser hits the mannequin just as she's on her way to get out of air. The mannequin lets her go and Shizuru fast runs fast it without catching her breath first. she runs the fastes she can away from there until she's in the middle of the labyrinth.

She turns around but can no longer see the mannequin or hear its heavy footsteps. Everything's quiet. She gives out a sigh of relief. Yumemi grabs the key and climbs down. The key is shaped like a flower in the end.

"I think this one will fit in that other door." Yumemi say.

"Wait! So we have to go through the labyrinth again?! No way!" Shizuru shouts in fear of having to face the 'things' again. Before Yumemi can answer, the lasers starts to draw a door on one of the walls. Yumemi and Shixuru looks at eachother without saying anything. They walk up to the door and sees if it opens.

The door slides open. without saying anything, both go into the door and suddenly they're back in the corridor.

"Alright, let's try." Both say and stares at the key and then at the door. Yumemi puts the key in the keyhole and turns it. They here a 'click' sound and then the door slides open. A bright light comes from the other side and as they walk into the door, they can't see anything more than light.


End file.
